opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
Spellmech D6
Introduction Spellmech is a Dark Ages setting, of course its very low fantasy, with an infusion on a moderate scale of magic. The game takes place on the world of Mongram. The magi of the land discovered a way to animate Mechanical (be they made of wood, iron, etc.) suits with magic that is provided by a magically adept person (the character) these Spellmech, as they are called, are the primary force in the waging of war, and the protection of homesteads. The atmosphere is very grim and serious as the opposing kingdom to the characters, it doesn’t matter what kingdom or faction they are as the entire world is nearing a boiling point of political conflict, is amassing troops (Spellmech) and from what runners have told plan an invasion to reclaim lands taken in the last war. The style of dress of this world is a mix between dark ages and early Renaissance/Victorian style. Spellmech is a perfectly woven tapestry of low Fantasy and science fiction. It is based on the D6 system. The closest one could come to summarizing both the game play and setting is Gundam Wing or Battle Tech meets King Arthur and the Holy Grail. If one where to have watched Gundam Wing in its prime in late 1997 early 1998, at least this is when it premiered in America, the player/GM will already have a feel for the style of Role Playing Involved here. Grim serious characters interact in a world with equally grim GM characters. As far as the characters position in the world they will usually be part of some militaristic hierarchy. Occasionally one player will lead a pataloon consisting of other players or pataloon other players and GM characters. World of Spellmech The world of Spellmech is divided into several kingdoms each kingdom with its own specific Spellmech and Culture. There are four kingdoms (At least that the civilized world recognize; there are other more exotic lands to the east such as the tribal kingdoms in the Vast Expanse). Though it is fantasy there are only humans on this world with a few fantasy creatures in VERY scarce quantities. For instance there may be only five dragons on the entire planet or maybe one goblin for every 1000 humans, etc. In this respect it is very close to King Arthur; however undead are semi-common due to the practicing Necromancers in Es’rook. The world has scarce few wizards and mages of any kind but they do exist. Magic users equal about one in every five to six hundred people. When a child is discovered to have latent magical potential they are taken by the government and trained as pilots from a very early age. Very few peasant families resist this process as it is well known that all Spellmech pilots and engineers are treated with the same respect and grow as wealthy as nobility. It is currently the year 42 AC (After Conflict) and the world is still young. Kingdoms have been born and kingdoms have fallen. The last half century has been the great aftermath of the war between Es’rook and Kimeria, two blood rival nations that have not shown open hostility for some time now. As far as anyone knows the world began roughly five thousand years ago when the people began to record history, beyond that time no one knows anything for certain. The majority of people attribute the creation of the world to miscellanies gods and goddesses. Though worshipers of these deities have shown some form of magical prowess the average person isn’t even sure if there are gods. The kingdoms in turn are divided into smaller factions and orders as one would expect for a fantasy setting. They are as follows: Kimeria Kimeria is located between the Stonetooth mountain range, to the east, and the Hellcrest mountains, to the west, making it a very strategic location and very hard to hit. As of now it is the most powerful of the four kingdoms. The culture is very much about honor and the needs of the many over the needs of the few. Its primary trade goods are ores, mined from the nearby mountains, and food stocks, grown by peasants in the rich Kimerian soil. The standard unit of currency is a single gold coin bearing a Dragon on it called a Krick. It is ruled by King Ordren the wise (all Kimerian kings are given a title other than King or Sire). It uses the standard infantry Spellmech the Dragoon in Combat. Its noble houses are; House Uzash, House Leopald, House Finree, and House Desleroot. Laerdon Laerdon is located on a parcel of land that broke away from the main land before any of the current kingdoms even arose. The land is still connected by a small straight of dense forest land. Laerdon keeps its people fed by fishing from the sea, and keeps its trade up in the same manner. As Spellmech combat is impractical for a land that has been separated from the rest of the world so to speak Laerdon keeps a vast armada of sea faring vessels. Though to not be fooled, each vessel of the Armada carries a cargo of Spellmech ready for deployment on the mainland at the first sign of trouble or land born invasion. The standard unit of currency is, and this is rather unusual to any lands in Spellmech, a form of paper money bearing the royal seal upon it (A trident parallel to a raging sea) called an Opal. This land is ruled by an aristocratic council of Mages that deal with the people’s problems through the most peaceful means possible. In a conflict Laerdon would most likely side with Kimeria. They use Umiock as their standard battle Spellmech. Laerdon has only two branches from its core government and they are both orders of Knights, the first is The Order of Kayest, the second are The Vigilant. Elican After the last war, circa 1 AC, the child Kingdom of Elican formed. It is located in the central area of the continent, and stands to lose rather quickly if a world wide conflict would occur with Kimeria to the north and Es’rook to the south if it chooses sides, even on a moral basis. So they tend to be the Sweden of the world of Spellmech. They have no natural borders and as such they tend to give leeway to their neighbors in land disputes. Their people trade great deals of Lumber to Kimeria for food stocks; and it is rumored they have made deals with Es’rook for corpses of peasants in exchange for arms and knowledge. The army of Elican is rather small with only a handful of Spellmech in their entire kingdom. They remain relatively undefended, but under a treaty held with their neighbors they remain safe. The standard unit of currency is a silver coin with a large bloomed Tree on it as Lumber is the only resource the Elicans have in vast quantities. Their form of government is rather unique in that it is democratic. They have a prime minister that is elected once every five years, and a governor for each region, also voted for, a mayor for each town, also elected, and a constable for each town (appointed by the mayor). The standard Spellmech of Elican is the Enteline, a standard sized Spellmech made of wood and stone. These Spellmech are mostly used for the civilian populace in woodcutting, civil defense, etc. The democratic nature of the society prevents factions. Es’rook If Kimeria had an evil twin, it would be Es’rook. The closest comparison to the way the rest of the world views Es’rook is the way Germany was seen during WWII; evil, and vile. It is positioned on the southern coast of the continent and is equally proportionate in size to Kimeria; though it has a larger military force it also has far fewer resources forcing it to rely on other kingdoms to supply its people’s basic needs. The primary resource of Es’rook is Knowledge; yes something so simple can be a major commodity. Great deals of resources are put into weapons advancement, magical research, and exploration of long forgotten ruins by other kingdoms. Es’rook has honed this down to an art form. It was once the great kingdom of Dialeron, but that “empire” fell nearly a thousand years ago now in the mage wars. From the ashes Es’rook arose. Its wizards are powerful in the black arts. Necromancy (the raising of the undead), being a specialty. The “harvesting” of “materials” from ruins and the trading for them in secret with tribes in the unclaimed lands and with Elican have allowed them to amass the most powerful army in the known world, an army of Necrons, Spellmech constructed completely of bone, black ores, and dark magic. Though they have this vast army they do not have the resources to support the troops needed to pilot them for long periods of time. As the land is scarred and unfertile the average Es’rookite is self sufficient with fishing on the coasts, and raising grains that can grow well in Swamps. Giant wind mills dot the breezy country to grind the grain that sustains the people. Hence most of the major cities are on the coast line. The vast expanse (A huge untamed wilderness) lies to the east of Esrook. The standard unit of currency for Es’rook is the Wej, a small oval red sapphire. The kingdom is ruled by a Necromancer dictator, Lord Heltir, who has the total and unquestioning loyalty of the people. He rules through a mix of false promises, fear, and propaganda about the “evils” of other peoples. His genocidal nature never shows through to his own people. All they perceive of what he does is what is best for Es’rook. Of course anyone who deviates from this norm is quickly led away to discuss their “issue” with the government and are strangely never seen again. Es’rook has a religious hierarchy that propagates if you serve the empire well in life in death you will be rewarded by Graenmy (Gree-an-ma), the lord of the dead. The Emperper (Lord Heltir) is not only the head of the government but the head of the church, this church worships Graenmy. The symbol of the empire is a spiked black gauntlet bearing an ivory white skull upon it. The paint fades down the gauntlet. There are four factions within the Kingdom, not factions per say but different orders and levels of the government that are separate from one another though they all report directly to Lord Heltir. They are: The Scarlet Knights (Defensive Sentry of the Empire), The Gaasp’too (The Civil Defense of Es’rook), The Awszica (The Religious Order of Es’rook), and the Death Legion (The elite military members). Character Creation/ Templates The rules to creating a character in Spellmech are the same as in the core D6 book save as follows: Game World Name: Spellmech Character Information: Attributes have a minimum of 2 and a maximum of 4 to begin with. Skills have a maximum of 2D+2 . Species: Humans Only Age Requirements: 15+ Groups/ Kingdoms: Kimeria, Laerdon, Elican, Es’rook Starting Attribute Dice: 18D Starting Skill Dice: 7D Attributes: New Skills (Quick Listing) Strength: All except Advanced Technological/Scientific/Psychological skills Dexterity: All except Advanced Technological/Scientific/Psychological skills Mechanical: Pilot (Spellmech,) Repair (Spellmech) Intelligence: Spellmech Engineering Instincts: All Except Advanced Technological/Scientific/Psychological skills Magic: Channel Energy, Spellmech Enchantment Damage System: Body Points (Formula: Roll (Dexterity+Strength)/2+20=BP) Advantages and Disadvantages: All except technology based ones.* Starting Money: Characters may begin with 100 of whatever the standard is for that kingdom. * See new advantages and disadvantages. The Templates There are a multitude of combinations a character can have in Spellmech, from the apprentice Spellmech engineer/mage, to the shock pilot to even the Spellmech Paladin. These are just a few templates that you may use or alter. Feel free to come up with your own. The Shock Pilot Occupation: Spellmech Pilot Speed: 30 Unarmed BDV: 1D P/l bonus: 0 Hero Points: 1 Villain Points: 0 Character Points: 5 Body Points: 37 ________________________________________ Strength 3D: Brawl 1D Dexterity 3D: Parry (Melee) 1D+2 Mechanical 4D: Pilot (Spellmech) 2D+1 Intelligence 1D: Instincts 3D: Magic 3D: Channel Energy 2D (Pilot Can Transfer Magic Into His Spellmech to Accomplish Amazing Feats) ________________________________________ Advantages: Disadvantages: Hides Emotions +2D ________________________________________ Natural Abilities: The shock troop is deadly in combat. Usually focusing on destroying large numbers of enemy unites in a single swipe even if it may mean death. That’s his job and he’s going to do it. ________________________________________ Powers: None (Magical Prowess) ________________________________________ Equipment: Axe (Two Hands) 2D+2 Commoners Equipment 100 ________________________________________ Background: The Shock pilot can come from a variety of lands and backgrounds from the father who fights to support his children to the war scared veteran aching to be in the heart of a battle field. These characters tend to be gruff and concentrate on physical attributes. They tend to have little patience with more intelligent characters and will usually rush into combat without thinking. ________________________________________ The Spellmech Engineer Occupation: Apprentice Mage Speed: 30 Unarmed BDV: 1D P/l bonus: 0 Hero Points: 1 Villain Points: 0 Character Points: 5 Body Points: 24 ________________________________________ Strength 2D: Dexterity 2D: Mechanical 4D: Repair (Spellmech) 2D, Design (Spellmech) 1D, Pilot (Spellmech) 1D Intelligence 4D: Arcana 1D Instincts 2D: Magic 4D: Heal 1D ________________________________________ Advantages: Extraordinary Memory -1D Disadvantages: ________________________________________ Natural Abilities: The Spellmech Engineer is invaluable on the battlefield as both a healer of Spellmech and pilot alike. He has a habit of keeping out of direct combat. ________________________________________ Powers: Mechanical Prowess, Magical Prowess ________________________________________ Equipment: Mages Equipment 200 ________________________________________ Background: The Spellmech Engineer is usually born to a noble family and given the best training from birth to attain the highest level of his skill. He is the basis of all Spellmech design, and alteration. He can go from formatting a Spellmech with new weapons, to designing the weapons, to creating new Spellmech all together. If you want to have a flare for Spellmech design this is the template for you. ________________________________________ The Spellmech Paladin Occupation: Noble Spellmech Pilot Speed: 30 Unarmed BDV: 1D P/l bonus: 0 Hero Points: 2 (Due to the strict moral code of the SP they begin with 2 HP) Villain Points: 0 Character Points: 5 Body Points: 30 ________________________________________ Strength 3D: Melee (Sword) 2D (Specialization) Dexterity 3D: Parry Melee 2D Mechanical 3D+2: Pilot (Spellmech) 2D+2 Intelligence 1D+1: Instincts 4D: Command 2D+2 Magic 2D: Heal 2D+2, Channel Energy 1D ________________________________________ Advantages: Noble Birth -1D, Sixth Sense -1D Disadvantages: Sworn Enemy +3D (All People of Es’rook and forces of Evil), Strict Moral Code +2D*, _*New Advantage ________________________________________ Natural Abilities: The natural abilities of the Spellmech Paladin center on his ability to defend the weak. The five commandments of the Spellmech paladin (1. Protect the Weak 2. Fight with honor 3. Keep your word 4. Be Charitable 5. Seek out and destroy the Agents of Evil). ________________________________________ Powers: Magical Prowess ________________________________________ Equipment: Sword 2D Nobleman’s Equipment 200 ________________________________________ Background: The Spellmech Paladin is the quintessential pilot. Though he must keep to a strict set of morals and standards set on him by his government and order. He is expected to be the best of the best and at least 90% of the time has a leadership position among Spellmech pilots. Some see them as arrogant and anal but they have a job and they must do it. Spellmech Paladins are most common in Kimeria, but one can also see them, in small quantities in Laerdon. Beyond those two kingdoms they are rarely seen, and they are never seen in Es’rook, though they have a counterpart (use the same stats for the template) called the Death Knight, by some called an Anti-Paladin. ________________________________________ Gamemastering Spellmech The world is Spellmech needs to be Gamemastered slightly differently then other worlds and settings. The following Gamemasters section was adapted from an article in issue #176 of the Role-Playing Tips ezine, in an article titled “Role-Playing and Giant Robots” by J. Kline, and gives advice to Gamemasters on how the game should be ran as far as characters, game tone, and ideas for keeping players in line while they pilot magically powered 30ft engines of destruction. For Spellmech use the same rules for vehicles listed in the D6 core book with the exception that through the Channel Power magical ability, technically this ability is developed in ANYONE who has piloted a Spellmech. The character may increase different aspect of the Spellmech in different ways with skill rolls. The character must make a channel power roll before going out in a Spellmech each number on the roll represents an hour the Spellmech can operate before the pilot must rest. If the pilot has no die in Channel Energy the pilot can make a base Magic roll and use the result. Gamemasters should use the medieval equipment listed in the D6 core book. Military Hierarchy Perhaps the most likely owner of any Spellmech is the military, and they have ways of keeping the players in line. Promotions and medals are positive rewards; kitchen duty and menial labor, coupled with demotions, are negative reinforces. Additionally, militaries are constrained by the need to appear justified to the populace and noble class, political rules of engagement (sometimes conflicting with the reality of the situation), and the bureaucracy that withholds magic or runs out of arms and rations. Hence, players can be held in check by parts being unavailable, or faulty intelligence, or just the enforcement of off-limit areas. Freelancing Technically, owning your own Spellmech should be the least likely option; after all, these things cost tens and hundreds of thousands of currency. The cheapest Spellmech in Kimeria cost about 1000 Kricks, and it’s enchanted from nothing but wood and is used for civilian labor, but that was still about 50-100 times the average income for five years of a peasant family!!! If the players are mercenaries or freelancers for some reason, your best bet is to give everything a broken-down feel. Force them to spend so much of their earnings on fixing the stupid mechanical beast and running across the known world for parts that they can barely eat! Spellmech Quirks Magically overheating, misaligned arms, slow reaction time, or lights that shine from the cockpit on and off without reason are just a few of the problems a Spellmech could face. What if the specific Spellmech is powered by elemental spirits or is just somehow self aware? It's bad enough that the enemy is trying to kill you, but it's just intolerable if your Spellmech hates you as well. Go Beyond Search and Destroy! Enemy of the Week This is by far the simplest and perhaps least fulfilling option to providing new challenges. If continued for an extended time, it results in a campy, "Power Rangers" or "Voltron" feel. Week after week it's single combat and the heroes win. If you're going to introduce something new, try to add a role-playing element. For example, the PCs may try to woo a mage on the enemy side to give them the secret weakness of the unit, or run across the world to learn about a certain Mercenary and his Spellmech. If done in a military setting, let the unit run amok amongst normal forces for a while and don't just let the players waltz over it. During the American Civil war, there were only four ironclad ships in the world at the time of the battle between the Monitor and the Virginia (usually called the Merrimack). The other two ships were Warrior in Britain and Le Glorrie in France, neither of which could have crossed the Atlantic. Create a "sink the Bismarck" or unstoppable juggernauts feel, and the players will enjoy winning so much more. Puzzles This is a great challenge. How does a 50 ton Spellmech get across a broken bridge that can only support 20 tons? How can the PCs transfer a couple of wagons or caravans they're guarding across the abyss when the caravans are too heavy to carry? Further consideration must be directed towards the long-term effect of the challenge. Firing fireballs to clear the path uses up ammunition and may alert the enemy, but lifting the rocks will strain the Spellmecha and set back their tight schedule. Reward unusual thinking I allow Spellmech hand to hand combat to injure the pilot as he's thrown about the cockpit allowing my players to capture enemy Spellmech battered, but intact. If a player thinks about something you didn’t consider that is overall beneficial to the game award them extra experience points or in game rewards such as new Spellmecha or designs. Background Establishing a character's history is always important, and more so in a Spellmech game. Do their parents encourage them to find a safer job? Is their sister a pacifist? Did their grandfather die in the last war? Spellmech (usually) can't solve personal problems. So encourage the players to flesh out their history as much as possible. Storyline Let the players are a small part of things and build up. Have them begin ostracized to a broken down ship on the outskirts of a kingdom, fighting mercenaries; or part of a small military pataloon. Then they find a pirate ship ripped apart, everyone aboard dead; or have to defend a distant out post. Find clues to this mystery that hint of a Spellmech elsewhere, but one never seen before (e.g. organic spines lodged in meter thick walls). Create a campaign that must be explored and prodded. Tone alchemical cannon and a giant bastard sword have the same end effect on the target, but the feeling is a bit different: instant white hot annihilation versus a chivalrous dueling close quarters. Do their lancers (teammates) die, despite their best efforts, or are the NPCs lucky sons of bitches that waltz through a firestorm and crack jokes all the way? These are the questions you must ask yourself for your specific campaign. Though the “core” Spellmech game is slightly different in that the players are powerful yes, but there is still a sense of impending doom, and a loss of humanity to the battlefield. The hardening of ones heart can be one of the darkest things a character can experience. Technology Though the technology of the world of Spellmech is comparable to Dark Ages Europe, the Spellmecha with their semi-advanced, at least for the age, clock work mechanics exist to the militaristic populace. The common folk still use nothing but the tools of the appropriate technological level. Keep in mind without magic Spellmecha wouldn’t even exist, let alone move. There is a tube that connects to the back of the neck of most Spellmech pilots that causes them to function, not complex mechanical pulleys and levers. New Skills Spellmech presents a few new skills to the D6 system. There may even be a few more new skills. If so simply present them to your GM, or if you are the GM present them to your players, for approval. The new skills are as follows: Command Based On: Instincts Time Required: Special Description: Characters must often rely on their ability to command other troops in battle and take control of people who may otherwise be apposed to going along with their plans. This skill is prized among military members and government officials. Design (Spellmech) Based On: Instincts Time Required: Specialp Specializations: Weapons, Cockpit, Plating, And Specific Region (Ex: Es’rook) Description: This skill represents a characters ability to understand and come up with the designs for Spellmecha, as well as build that design. This skill is mostly used by Spellmech Engineers and Mages, however some Spellmech Pilots are also well versed in this skill; at least those with Custom Spellmecha. Pilot (Spellmech) Based On: Instincts Time Required: Special Description: Characters prize this skill, for the most part, above all other if they are combat oriented. This skill represents the overall talent a character has at piloting a Spellmech. Though it has a great deal of uses from attempting to attack an opponent to dodging an attack to even how quickly you can make a turn the GM needs to remind the players that this skill is affected by both the Spellmech a character is in and other pilots skills. New Advantages/Disadvantages There are only a few new Advantages and Disadvantages with Spellmech; only five are presented here. But there are limitless possibilities. Any player who has their own idea for a new Advantage or Disadvantage please inform your GM ahead of time and he will either approve or alter the amount of dice that it grants based upon his judgment. Dark Fate (+3D): When the character was born oracles predicted a great fate for him. This fate may not necessarily be death, The character may be destined to turn to evil; or betray his friends. Or even fail on an important mission that could mean the end of his kingdom or village. As far as mechanics once in the game at any time the Gamemaster, knowing how important this event will truly be, may declare an automatic and critical failure on any one roll. Divine Destiny (-3D): It was well known from this characters birth that he will do something great with his life. This advantage is the opposite of the Dark Fate disadvantage. As far as mechanics once in the game at any time the Gamemaster, knowing how important this event will truly be, may declare an automatic and critical success on any one roll. Gifted Pilot (-2D): The character begins play with a +1D+2 bonus to the piloting skill above the normal maximum. For instance a character with 2D+2 in Piloting would have a 4D+1, or a character with 1D will have 2D+2. Strict Moral Code (+2D): The character has a strict moral code that he must adhere to above all else. This code can consist of anything but the character must adhere to it fanatically. It must consist of at least five laws; none of these can be basic laws of the land. For instance Killing, Stealing, Etc. Cannot be part of them as a good person wouldn’t do these anyways. Tainted: This can either be a +1D disadvantage or a -1D advantage (Es’rook). For one reason or another character is dark both at spirit and in demeanor. The character also begins with a single villain point because of what he feels in his heart. The character begins with the ability to pilot Necrons at a +1D piloting bonus. Designing a Spellmech Spellmech are more complex then normal vehicles. In this there are a few alterations to how they must be constructed. A character is allotted, if they work for the military, design points. One build point is roughly equal to a thousand of the currency of that land. A starting character receives ten design points to make a character. For each successfully completed mission the character is allotted design points (DPs) equal to the amount of half the Character Points they received. These points may be used to increase the potency of the plating (the Spellmech Armor) of the Spellmech, or deck it out with better weapons. If the characters work for the military they may trade in parts of their Spellmech (as long as its not damaged and if it is they get only half the base DP) for an amount of DP equal to what they spent to obtain them. Body The Spellmech may have different materials construction the body. However as a general rule of thumb most Spellmecha are around 28-32 foot tall, and have a generally humanoid appearance a.k.a. two arms, two legs, a head, a chest, a torso, etc. There are different materials a Spellmech can consist of each adding a different bonus to its over all stats. One can also mix components for a slightly higher cost. For instance a Spellmech can have a wooden body with a coating (if a Spellmech has a coating of a material it gets half the bonus from the coating along with half the bonus from the base material, this however causes the person to pay half the body DP for the coating as well ¾ base cost of the base body materials). Design Points (DP) - Design points on a Spellmech represents the same thing as on a character. Formula is (BS+BA)/2=BP. Body Strength (BS) - The body strength of a Spellmech is rolled in the same way and exists for the same purposes that Strength would be rolled for a character. When this “attribute” is used against something other than another Spellmech multiply the result times ten. Body Agility (BA) - The body agility of a Spellmech is rolled in the same way and exists for the same purposes that dexterity would be rolled for a character. When this “attribute” is used against something other than another Spellmech divide the result times five if the being is ten feet or more smaller than the creature/object it is affecting. Maneuverability (M) - This is the maximum dice a character may roll when trying to pilot this Spellmech. It represents how bendable and heavy certain materials are and how they affect the piloting of such a vessel. Special: Enchantment - Although all Spellmecha are enchanted, some are imbued with even more magic during creation. A character may spend a single BP to enchant materials when they make their Spellmech by 1D (this may be broken up into pips), or may spend several to increase the material even further. Weapons Weapons are very diverse among Spellmecha. They can be anything from a glowing Spellsword to an arm attachment that fires alchemical fire balls from an attached ranged weapon. The GM, like the Spellmecha themselves, needs to design what is and is not available to the characters. You can use the same rules for weapons to design defensive equipment such as shields. The below formulas may be used to design specific kinds of weapons (these are just examples a GM should use his own judgment when determining the DP behind a weapon): The GM can also come up with his own methods of determining weapons build. If a GM finds that its more balanced then he should use his method. Most Mecha have anywhere from 2-3 weapons with at least one being defensive. Accessories Besides the body and weapons some Spellmech also have accessories that make combat or espionage a great deal simpler. For instance an invisibility device, or the Spellmech has an alchemical compound that makes it fly, or even something that allows it to communicate at long distances with other Spellmecha. These are just a few ideas for the GM to consider. The only basis that can be provided is that if it allows the Spellmech to levitate its 1DP per 30ft it can levitate and another 1DP per 5 rounds it can levitate before whatever is causing it to levitate must be recharged. If something increases the damage of a weapon it will cost 1DP per 1D of damage it increases it and 1DP per round it stays increased. If it allows the Spellmech to cloak itself, or detect cloaked Spellmecha, it costs 1DP per half an hour it can remain cloaked or see cloaked vessels before whatever causes it to cloak needs to be recharged. If it allows it to jump without damage it takes 1DP per 15ft at any angle or distance it can jump. These are just a few examples of what types of accessories a Spellmech could have. The GM should use his own discretion as to what constitutes an amount of DP in its base price. Spellmech Template Spellmech Name: (Any) Type: Infantry, Civilian, Support, Scout Scale: (All Spellmecha are 3D in scale) Size: (Ex: 9.5 meters tall; 3.5 meters wide 2 meter width at chest) Piloting Skill: Piloting (Spellmech) Crew: 1 (Cockpit) Passengers: 0 Cargo Capacity: (Depends on the Spellmech, and the GMs decision) Cover: Full Altitude Range: (Some Spellmecha can jump and levitate) Maneuverability: (Based on Body) Move: 300ft (All Spellmech has a move of 300ft. Can be adjusted by a piloting check; each number on a roll times ten added to the based movement equals the movement speed for one round.) Body Strength: (Determined by the Body) Body Agility: (Determined by the Body) Body Points: Equals a roll of the body strength of the Spellmech plus the body Agility divided by two (same as a characters body points) (GMs need to keep in mind upon a critical roll on a wild die a part of the Spellmech is also damaged) Weapons/Shields: (Follow the same rules for these in the Core D6 book) Cost: (Cost equals the build points times a hundred) Description: A description of the overall looks of the Spellmech as well as what it is usually used for in combat. Category:Homebrew